


Every Minute

by jjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, anyway these two are the cutest and i love them, but I promise it's cute, i am also terrible at summaries rip, i sure don't lmao, i'm just terrible at thinking of titles so it's the song i'm listening to rn, look who's back with more Jungwoo x Yukhei, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the fic, who even uses Yukhei's stage name??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo is failing Chinese and Yukhei is a terrible tutor but at least he's cute





	Every Minute

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, I am back, Jungwoo x Yukhei are still the cutest and English still isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes let me know.  
> Enjoy this mess of fluff~

Jungwoo is failing Chinese. He is failing badly and he knows it. He also doesn’t know how to not fail, because Chinese is hard and he has no one who could teach him. Well, he has a few friends who are doing decently in Chinese and he does have a friend whose parents are Chinese but he refuses to ask anyone he knows for help because then he’ll feel guilty if he doesn’t improve. There’s only one person he could potentially ask but he’s not really keen on doing so. Yukhei, who transferred to his school just three months ago and is a little too pretty for Jungwoo to just ignore, is his one and only option. But Jungwoo doesn’t want to look like an idiot in front of the other boy because maybe, just maybe, he likes him a tiny little bit. Really, just a little bit.   
But even if Jungwoo doesn’t want to ask Yukhei for help, his mom sure does. She’s not a fan of Jungwoo failing Chinese and apparently, his Chinese teacher still has hope so his mom asked his teacher for help and his teacher told him to ask Yukhei for help because ‘what better way than to learn from a native speaker’. Jungwoo thinks the best way is for him to just fail in silence without dragging innocent Yukhei into this as well but he can’t exactly tell his teacher that as she looks at him with something akin of hope in her eyes.   
Which is why he’s now standing awkwardly in the doorframe of the classroom, waiting for Yukhei to pack his things. Yukhei finally stands up and throws his bag over his shoulder and Jungwoo wishes he had approached him while he was still sitting because he forgot Yukhei was taller than him.   
“uhm” he starts.  
Yukhei looks at him, dark brown eyes staring directly into Jungwoo’s and it makes him only the tiniest bit nervous.   
“uhm so. I’m kinda sorta failing Chinese and, uhh, I was wondering if maybe you could help me? My teacher suggested I ask you, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to do it though like, I don’t mind failing it’s mainly my mom who minds it really, it’s totally your decision.”  
He ends his rambling with an unsure smile and watches as Yukhei’s expression turns amused.   
“I’ll do it” he says, almost laughing.  
Jungwoo wishes his deep voice wouldn’t make him feel the way it does, it would make this whole thing easier. He’s surprised Yukhei agreed so fast, he didn’t even take a minute to think about it.  
“Are you sure?” he asks, maybe he’s hoping Yukhei will back out, maybe he’s not.   
“Yeah, I’m definitely sure. It would be such a shame if you failed Chinese and upset your mom”

Yukhei sounds dead serious but amused at the same time and Jungwoo isn’t quite sure what to make of that.   
“We can start right tomorrow if you want, the sooner we start the sooner your grades will improve”   
Yukhei says, still smiling and Jungwoo can’t do much more than nod and watch as Yukhei walks past him and down the school hall. 

Yukhei turns out to be a terrible tutor. It’s their third session and Jungwoo feels even more lost than he did before he started receiving extra lessons. It’s not that he isn’t paying attention, well, at least he was trying to in the beginning, but Yukhei can’t explain. No matter what Jungwoo asks the answer will either be ‘just do what feels right’ or ‘you can see it in the context’. But to Jungwoo everything feels wrong and he doesn’t understand enough to get the context. Yukhei seems to have noticed that Jungwoo is giving up and has settled on just doing his homework with him for this session. With him, more like for him, because Jungwoo is just writing down what Yukhei tells him.  
“I really don’t get any of this” Jungwoo mumbles after he’s written down half a page.  
Yukhei offers him a smile.   
“don’t worry” he says. “I struggled a lot with Korean too at first, but it’s already so much easier now.”  
“It’s because you’re smart” Jungwoo argues.  
He gets an annoyed eye roll in return.  
“You’re smart too.” Yukhei says.  
And with that the conversation is over, Yukhei just dictating Jungwoo what to write.

Two sessions after that, Yukhei doesn’t even let Jungwoo write anymore. He got too frustrated with Jungwoo being slower than slow and is now writing his homework for him while trying to explain what he’s writing. Jungwoo doesn’t even listen anymore at this point. He’s pretty much just busy staring at Yukhei. It’s not his fault, honestly, Yukhei is exceptionally pretty. His features are defined but not hard, his hair is softly falling into his eyes and he has this habit of licking his lips when he’s concentrating that’s really driving Jungwoo insane. Not that he wants to kiss Yukhei or anything. Definitely not.   
Yukhei’s hands are also pretty, they’re larger than Jungwoo’s and his fingers are long and look soft. Not that Jungwoo wants to hold his hands or anything. No, definitely not.  
Yukhei’s voice is also something Jungwoo is a little too fond of. It’s so deep and smooth, contrasting with his boyish appearance and his accent is barely noticeable anymore but it’s endearing.   
Yeah, Jungwoo is head over heels for Yukhei. 

It’s about two months after Yukhei started tutoring Jungwoo that he addresses his lack of improvement. Jungwoo’s grades haven’t gone down but they also haven’t improved so he’s still failing. His teacher said his pronunciation has gotten better but that doesn’t help him much. So Jungwoo is just staring at Yukhei as usual when Yukhei suddenly turns to him.  
“Should I just tutor you in discreetly staring at boys instead of Chinese” he asks, his face straight but his voice shows he’s more amused than angry.  
Jungwoo chokes on his own spit.   
“what” he coughs, dumbfounded.  
Yukhei laughs and pats his back to help him stop choking.   
“I mean, you’re obviously not learning any Chinese” he says. “And I know you’re only staring at me the whole lesson”  
He’s smiling and Jungwoo is glad his face is already red from all the coughing because at least that covers how hard he’s blushing. He looks down at the table.  
“I wasn’t staring” he mumbles. Even he knows it’s more than obvious that he’s lying.  
He feels a hand under his chin, and his face is lifted up until he’s looking right at Yukhei who is still smiling.   
“I didn’t say I mind you staring at me”  
Jungwoo wants to die right then and there. Yukhei is really doing things to him. Right now, for example, he’s kissing him, wait what.  
Yukhei’s lips are indeed softly pressed against Jungwoo’s and it feels more than nice.   
When they separate Jungwoo knows he’s smiling like an idiot but Yukhei doesn’t look any less affected so it’s okay.   
They’re thrown out of the library for pda but it’s worth it, in Jungwoo’s opinion.  
“So this means we don’t have a place to study anymore” Yukhei says, pretending to be upset.  
Jungwoo snorts. “It’s not like I was learning Chinese anyway”.  
Yukhei just laughs and intertwines their hands. 

Jungwoo may still be failing Chinese but at least he got a cute boyfriend thanks to his terrible grades.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it, also leave one if you didn't like it lmao, sorry if the style is totally different from the last one, I don't really have a certain writing style bc I'm still learning but I hope you enjoyed this anyway<3


End file.
